


Wasurenagusa (勿忘草)

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haru has a date with Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasurenagusa (勿忘草)

**Author's Note:**

> according to hanakotoba, wasurenagusa means "true love"

Haru took a long time dressing up for this day even though he told himself that it was unnecessary. "Makoto would not even care about how I look", he thought as he breathes in to get calm. He grabbed the basket that holds the things he need for this day, what he always take for this day-a bouquet of purple forget-me-nots, a slice of chocolate cake, a small portion of green curry, a cup of rice, and two pieces of mackerel, and proceeded to go out of his house. He then went to the big white cat, which was the kitten Makoto loves (second to Haru) the most, near the stairs between their houses to feed it with some bits of mackerel. He glanced at the Tachibana's house. "Looks like they're out earlier than before", he thought. He patted the cat after it's done eating and he got up then walked away.

 

The gentle breeze of the wind that caressed Haru's left cheek made him look at the ocean. "The ocean's warm enough to be able to swim in it", he smiled at the thought. "But not right now", he whispered to himself as he quickens his pace, smiling as he thought of Makoto.

 

"Hello", Haru said as he knelt on a already spread out picnic mat. "Must be his mom", he assumed since the first time he went here he was with Makoto's family. He placed the bouquet in front of Makoto then the basket on his left and took out the food, placing it in front of him. "I fed your favorite cat some mackerel. She seems to like it. Next time I will give her more", he happily told as he opens the lid of the container of the green curry. He can almost hear Makoto's sigh as he said that. _Almost._  "Don't worry I won't always feed her that", he added as if Makoto reprimands him for feeding his favorite cat with only a fish. _As if._ "Though I'm sure she will always look for mackerel. Cats love fish, right?"

 

No response.

 

Haru's face fell. "I miss you", he blurted out.

 

Still no response.

 

Haru held back the tears that threatened to fall. "I love you", he choked.

 

_I love you too, Haru_

 

Is what Makoto usually replies, but there was none.

 

And Haru lets the tears in his eyes fall as the grave of Makoto reminded him that Makoto is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so there are possible grammar mistakes. also, my first fic. i'm so sorry


End file.
